


Mimi Rabbit

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Reader Rabbit
Genre: Backstory, Comedy, Family, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The backstory behind my original character: Reader Rabbit's little sister.This is the new design of Reader Rabbit, by the way.





	Mimi Rabbit

One day, a few years ago, Reader and Sam returned from an adventure. As soon as they got off the Dreamship, Reader went into his house. When he came in, however, his mother and father were waiting for him on the couch.

"Reader, we are so glad you're home," Mr. Rabbit said.

"Well, I did have quite an adventure and saved a town along the way," Reader said.

"It's not that, honey," Mrs. Rabbit said. She was holding a pink blanket in her arms. "I'd like you to meet someone special."

"Someone special?" Reader raised an eyebrow as he walked up to his mother. "Who is it?"

Mrs. Rabbit smiled and lowered the pink blanket she was holding. Underneath the blanket lay a single baby bunny. It looked just like Reader, but it was even smaller, and had eyelashes. That was how Reader and his parents could tell it was a girl. On the tips of her ears, she wore pink bows, one for each ear. And she wore a pink shirt with a lighter pink diaper underneath. The baby looked up at Reader, blinking as an absolutely adorable smile grew on her face.

"Awww!" Reader's eyes sparkled. "Oh, my goodness! Who's this cutie?"

"Reader, this is your new baby sister," Mrs. Rabbit explained. "Her name is Mimi. Mimi Rabbit."

"Oh, Mom, she's adorable!" Reader cooed.

"Yes, she is," said Mrs. Rabbit.

"She has to be one of the cutest little girls I've ever seen," said Mr. Rabbit.

"And believe it or not, she was born just yesterday," Mrs. Rabbit pointed out, "and she's already laughing and smiling."

"Can I hold her?" Reader asked.

"Of course you may." Mrs. Rabbit handed Mimi to Reader. "Just be careful, please."

Reader smiled, both to himself and at Mimi, as he held her in his arms for the first time. Mimi just kept on smiling as she looked up at her big brother. She must have been happy to see him for the first time. He was, too. She was one of the cutest and most beautiful babies Reader had ever seen.

"I can't wait until Sam meets her," Reader said to his parents. "He's gonna love her just as much as I do."


End file.
